Stay
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: Naruto is in pain. Sasuke loves him, but also has a wife whom he does not love, why? And what will Naruto do in the end. Song fic to Stay by Sugarland. Very emotional. Insinuating sex and language are the reason for the rating, no lemons.


"Sasuke…"

**AN: I don't own anything. Song is Stay by Sugarland.**

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?" A calm deep voice answered.

"I love you." Naruto said softly.

"Hn. I love you too." It was genuine, but distracted.

Rolling over, Naruto smiled gently down at the only man he'd ever loved…no… the only _person_ he'd ever loved. "Can you look at me for a minute?" Naruto asked.

Looking up into oceanic eyes, Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that flitted across his face. "Why did you ask for that, Naruto?" Sasuke said, confusion showing in his voice.

"I just wanted to see your eyes. You know I can't get enough of them." Naruto joked playfully, while not joking at all.

Placing a chaste kiss on the tip of the blond's nose, Sasuke rolled them over so he was on top.

"I'm going to make it so that you wont even be _able _to look into my eyes." Sasuke purred, pinning the blond down and kissing him deeply.

**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**

**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**

**It's just another call from home**

**And you'll get it and be gone**

And I'll be crying

Naruto found himself unable to sleep, even after Sasuke had long since succumbed to the exhaustion of their lovemaking. A single tear slipped down his cheek, the familiar twinge of pain making it's way into his heart. Sasuke wouldn't be here in the morning, Naruto wanted to be awake so he could say goodbye…before the man snuck out to return home.

**And I'll be begging you, baby**

**Beg you not to leave**

**But I'll be left here waiting**

**With my Heart on my sleeve**

**Oh, for the next time we'll be here**

**Seems like a million years**

**And I think I'm dying**

Onyx eyes snapped open, he had slept to long, she would suspect! Sitting up quietly, Sasuke pulled on his clothes silently. Glancing one last time at the bed, the bed where the love of his life slept. He was startled to see blue eyes shining sadly back into his own.

"Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Sasuke don't do this… I know you're better than this… I-I love you, does she?"

Sasuke just shook his head sadly, closing his eyes against the pain for a moment. When he opened his eyes, none of his emotions showed. "No she doesn't."

"Then-"

"I have to go." And with that, Sasuke walked out the door.

Naruto let out a strangled sob, wrapping arms; far to tan to be the ones he wanted, around his knees. Hugging himself tightly, he whispered sweet nothings to himself, telling himself that Sasuke always came back. He would come back.

**What do I have to do to make you see?**

**She can't love you like me**

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, walking into the house that he owned, the one Naruto lived in on his request.

"Sasuke, I missed you. You've been gone longer then normal." Naruto said peeking his head out from the kitchen, expertly keeping the hurt out of his voice.

"I couldn't get away, I'm sorry baby." Sasuke said, walking over and taking the blond in his strong arms.

Naruto let out an audible sigh of contentment, happy just to be held by his lover. Oh how he missed the dark haired man. He would never get over the feeling of joy when Sasuke would come over, knowing it was _strictly_ to see him. Everything was alright now, just for a few hours, but at least it was alright.

**Why don't you stay?**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**Don't I give you what you need?**

**When she calls you to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**We don't have to live this way**

**Baby, why don't you stay?**

Hours later found the two wrapped in each other's embrace, reclining comfortably on the headboard of their large bed.

"You know… I've been thinking. Maybe you could, you know, tell her about us now?" Naruto said, although hesitant to break the silence.

Sighing deeply, Sasuke just looked down into the pleading eyes and frowned slightly, not displeased, just sad.

"You know I can't do that yet. I have to secure the company first, then…then I'll leave her."

Looking down to hide the tears, Naruto once again drank in the feeling of the strong secure arms wrapped around him protectively. He knew that was the only answer he was going to get, Sasuke always put things off, but he always hoped that maybe this time he'd get a smile and a 'I'll tell her when I get home.'

**You keep telling me, baby**

**There will come a time**

**When you will leave her arms**

**And forever be in mine**

**But I don't think that's the truth**

**And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting**

**It's too much pain to have to bear**

**To love a man you have to share**

"I love you, come back soon." Naruto said, forcing a smile.

"I know that's fake, Naruto. You know I love you too." Sasuke answered sadly.

'I'm starting to doubt that, Sasuke.' Naruto couldn't help thinking.

**Why don't you stay?**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**Don't I give you what you need?**

**When she calls you to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**We don't have to live this way**

**Baby, why don't you stay?**

Things were starting to get repetitive; the nights he spent with Sasuke were getting to be too much to bear. Loving someone hurts, loving someone who isn't totally yours hurts worse. He knew Sasuke wouldn't leave his wife, not until he had the company he so dearly loved.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed, smashing the picture he was looking at on the marble floor. It was a picture of him and Sasuke on one of their rare outings; it was a beautiful picture of them against the backdrop of a sunset. This picture was so unlike all the other pictures on the wall, those were all pictures from inside the confines of their cage. He valued them…but they could never replace the one in the frame he had just smashed…oh shit.

"What have I done…" Naruto mumbled to himself, picking up the pieces. He was so caught up in the task that he didn't notice the door open and close behind him.

"Sasuke… What are you doing to me…?" Naruto continued on to himself. Letting out a sharp cry, Naruto dropped all the glass and cradled his bleeding finger to his chest.

"Fuck, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, dropping onto his knees in front of the blond and snatching his finger away, slipping it into his own mouth and sucking on the cut until it stopped bleeding. Only then did he look up into the blonds' eyes.

**I can't take it any longer**

**But my will is getting stronger**

**And I think I know just what I have to do**

**I can't waste another minute**

**After all that I've put in it**

**I've given you my best**

**Why does she get the best of you?**

**So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**

Shock was evident in the onyx eyes as they stared into steely blue.

"Are you going to stay this time?" Were the sharp first words.

"I can't, you know tha-" Sasuke tried to say, but the other man wrenched his hand back and stood.

"I need more, Sasuke. I deserve more and you know it. I love you so fucking much, I can't handle sharing you, I wont handle sharing you. So I'll ask one more time, are you going to stay?" Naruto said, voice asking for an answer he just wouldn't get.

"Naruto, you don't mean that." Sasuke said with his panic barely concealed.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I'm so fucking sorry…" Naruto whispered before launching himself into the pale arms, kissing Sasuke with wild abandon. Moaning loudly, Naruto could feel his tears falling freely. Wrenching himself away, Naruto turned and walked to the entryway, putting his shoes and coat on. "I love you Sasuke, so Goddamn much. I'll be back later to pack my stuff." And with that he was gone.

**Why don't you stay?**

**I'm up off my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**You can't give me what I need**

**When she begs you not to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**I don't have to live this way**

**Baby, why don't you stay, yeah**

"I…love you…too." Sasuke whispered, but it was into thin air, the love of his life, his sanity, and the goodness in him was…gone.

**AN: I was sad so I decided to write this. It's raw and hasn't been looked over by anyone besides myself, so please excuse any mistakes and I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I was crying almost the whole time I was writing this, so it will probably seem scattered. I would love reviews, they make my day, I wont threaten or beg though, just remember how much **_**you **_**enjoy reviews. I have in mind a second part of sorts, possibly a third if people want a happy ending. It all depends on what you all want and what I'm in the mood for. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
